


Quicksilvers Weaknesses

by Ember_Hearts



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: allergies suck, and i love him, despite being badass, is a weak bitch, pietro - Freeform, so does being a superhero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:26:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Hearts/pseuds/Ember_Hearts
Summary: Pietro has a list of his weaknesses, even though he’s a boss ass bAka:Literal Trash written at Midnight it’s not even a story





	Quicksilvers Weaknesses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtomicPenguin96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicPenguin96/gifts).



> Please help me I’m so tired  
> I don’t really remember writing this but it’s sat in my notes for a good few weeks  
> Thx

Pietro pulls out a sheet of paper, it looks small, it’s labeled at the top, “my weaknesses” the first thing on it is pussy. somebody hands him a cat, he starts to cry. They ask if he’s okay, he says softly “I’m allergic and I love himmmmm..!” in all the fuss he’s dropped his paper, it’s folded. you unfold it, thin cardboard glasses fall out and what is written on the paper is indecipherable and you realize the glasses are red and blue 3D glasses and the words are red and blue overlayed. you unfold it again, it’s still folded, you fool you thought the list was short. he’s a weak bitch. It is still folded.


End file.
